Like the Old Days
by KanraToshi
Summary: Raimundo turns to the Haylin side with Chase and Wuya. He was given up everything on the Xiaolin side. Even Kimiko? Jack also makes an appearance :
1. Chapter 1

**Like the Old Days**

Chapter 1, Looking Back

_Was this the right thing to do?_ Raimundo Pedrosa asked himself again and again. _Do I really feel desperate enough to join _

_Wuya? _The truth was: Rai had abandoned his friends because of one little simple reason. He hadn't received a Xiaolin apprentice belt,

just because he came back to the temple to see if Master Fung was alright with Mala Mala Gong on the loose. He left the others to guard

the Shen Gong Wu.

And now, he had joined Wuya (in ghost form). He served her faithfully and loyally by going back to the Xiaolin temple to get the

Shen Gong Wu he needed, the Serpent's Tail. He then transformed Wuya back into human, with the help of the Reversing Mirror. Sure

he was all powerful now and all that, but he was lonely. He missed Clay and Omi. He missed Dojo, but most of all he missed Kimiko.

They used to hang around all the time, being……er……much more than just good friends.

_I'm so bored._ thought Raimundo. _No one to talk to and the stinking Rock Creatures suck at video games. _He decided he'll

go to Wuya and confront her about this. After all, he had helped her come back with power. He should deserve more than this.

**A/N Peoples! Please review! Sorry if the first chapter was too short, I'll try to make the rest longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like the Old Days**

Chapter2, Loneliness

As Raimundo climbed up the steps to Wuya's large room in the mansion they now lived in, he found how quiet things were. His

footsteps echoed loudly off the walls. Maybe it had something to do with him being Brazilian or whatever, but he couldn't stand

quietness. He needed laughter and noise. He caught himself looking out the window on the side of a wall. His reflection showed on the

clear glass. He saw a guy with light brown hair fanned across his face, making him look quite sexy. His eyes were dark brown, gentle,

lively, laughing, and with a mischievous look in them. His smile was almost always happy, and he grinned a lot.

Raimundo sighed, and stepped away from the window. Then he continued his climb up the steps. When he finally reached Wuya's

room, he was out of breath, even though he wasn't running. He knocked politely, and hearing no answer on the other side, entered the

dark room. There was an eerie green glow in the room, and it annoyed Raimundo for some reason. He walked in, and not seeing Wuya,

yelled her name loudly. _Hey, _he thought to himself, _A guy has to do what a guy has to do. I can't stand being quiet! _Wuya appeared

out of the darkness, wearing a long black dress. "Quit shouting!" she snapped at him. Raimundo stopped immediately. He figured since

he was asking Wuya for something, he should keep his mouth shut at first.

"Do you need something?" asked Wuya in a quiet voice. "Uh……" _Great start! _Raimundo thought to himself. "Er……well……I'm

lonely. I played all the video games and I'm bored of them. I saw all the movies you have in this place, played basketball and soccer until

I'm sick of them, and the Rock Creatures you can make are so freaking shit retards!" The words came out of Raimundo's mouth faster

than he realized he had said them. He hadn't meant to swear in front of Wuya or call her powers retard. _Oh boy, _thought Raimundo.

_Now I'm in for it._ He stared with dread as Wuya slowly approached him.

**A/N Ok, R and R. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like the Old Days**

Chapter 3, Seeing is Believing

Wuya walked slowly, every step heard in the room until she was standing in front of Raimundo. "You said you were bored?" she

asked. Raimundo nodded, not trusting his voice. Wuya continued. "You……you want to do something?" Raimundo nodded nervously

again. "Well then, will this work?" Wuya said as she bent down. Then she gently placed her lips onto Raimundo's and kissed him lightly.

Raimundo looked at Wuya, grinned, and replied, "Yeah, that'll work."

Meanwhile, Chase Young was in his volcanic home drinking the potion that allowed never becoming old. Jack Spicer was there too,

blabbering away. Chase sighed inwardly. Ever since Wuya had her body back, she had dumped Jack, "evil boy genius" and left Jack

with him. _Evil boy genius_, thought Chase, _Yeah right. He's certainly not evil, and genius? Wrong description, that's for sure. _

Suddenly, he wondered how Wuya was doing with her "new follower". He remembered hearing about him and how he had turned Wuya

back into human. Chase then made up his mind to see them the next day, with or without the barbarian Jack.

Somehow, being the rat he is, Jack found out about Chase's plans to go see Wuya and Raimundo. He begged Chase to let him come

along, and in the end, Chase gave up trying to stop him. During the trip there, Jack did nothing but whimper and whine. "I'm tired!" he'll

say. Or, "Are we there yet?" and "I need to rest!" For a while Chase put up with him. But his patience soon ran out, and he called on his

ferocious tigers. They surrounded Jack and growled angrily. That shut Jack up. He didn't say another word until they reached Wuya's

castle. "WOW!" said Jack as they stared up the dark mountain. "Wuya has cool dibs, that's for sure." And then the moment Jack spoke,

the poor evil boy genius was attacked by Chase's tigers.

Raimundo heard someone crying out for help on the front door and went to open it. He got a huge surprise seeing Jack being

scratched by Chase's tigers. Chase however, was standing off to one side, and stepped inside calmly. Jack scrambled to his feet,

crawled to Raimundo's side and hugged him on the legs. "Please, oh please!!!!" he begged. "Help me!!!" Not noticing that the tigers

were silently entering the castle after Chase, Jack begged on and on until Raimundo pulled himself free from Jack. "Wait……." Said Jack

finally, standing up. "What are you doing here Xiaolin Loser?!" Raimundo smirked. "Former Xiaolin Loser." He informed Jack.

Wuya happened to come downstairs and spied Chase. He greeted her coldly. "Jack!" he called. Jack saw Wuya and said a very fake

high pitched voice, "OH! WUYA!!! HOW I MISSED YOU!!!" And then, he muttered under his breath so no one could hear but

Raimundo. "Yeah right. You're so phony, mean, retarded, rude, and idiotic……and he could've gone on saying much more comments if

Rai hadn't given a slight push. Rai coughed softly, and Jack stuck out his tongue at him. As Rai was about to say a very bad remark, a

cry drowned off his voice. "Raimundo, COME OUT!" Rai recognized that voice! It was Kimiko! He ran out the front door with Jack

and Chase at his heels. Wuya followed slowly. In an open piece of land, Dojo landed with Clay, Kimiko, and Omi on his back. As Rai

approached them, they jumped off Dojo's back and quickly got into a fighting position. "Guys???" asked Raimundo. "What are you

doing?" "You are on the Haylin side now!" cried Omi. "Yeah partner." Said Clay. "Don't think we're gonna go easy on you just cause

you used to be our friend." Rai looked desperately at Kimiko, but she only gave him a hard cold blue stare. "A true friend isn't like this."

She replied. As she spoke, Omi and Clay were standing in fighting mode. Chase, Wuya, and Jack stood behind Raimundo. "Fine then."

He said coldly. "If that's the way you want it. I got my own group of army." He then clapped his hands, and 5 Rock Creatures appeared

out of the earth. The two teams stared fiercely at each other.

And Raimundo watched on horrid, as the battle between him and his friends was going to be unleashed any moment.

**A/N Sorry if I took too long on this third chapter. I have school, and I'm in the drama club doing Once Upon a Mattress. I'm the Minstrel. So, things have been busy lately. But still, I'll update soon. Tell me if you like the chapter or not! Give me some ideas too!!!! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like the Old Days**

**Chapter 4, No Pain, No Gain**

**A.N. I really don't do this but, yeah. i feel like adding something. i'm also starting a code lyoko fanfic and 2 ben 10's. i don't **

**know when i'll actually start the fan fics, and when i'll post them up but i have a basic idea in my head. so check it out when **

**they're up! **

**Disclaimer: Also, i don't own Xiaolin showdown, but i will one day!**

Omi started the battle with a cry that sounded something like this. "Tornado Strike! WATER!" Then he flipped up and landed on one

of the Rock Creatures. He started out with some old fashion kung-fu style kicks and punches and ended up blasting the Rock Creature

apart by using the Eye of Dashi. Clay crumbled one into dust by using his Fist of Tebigong. (A.N. I think that's how you spell it.) Kimiko

eyes glared as she heated up and blasted 2 Rock Creatures straight into ash in her anger seeing Raimundo like this.

"Destroy all you want guys," said Raimundo calmly. "We'll just make more." And with that, he snapped his fingers and more Rock

Creatures appeared out of the ground. "Raimundo, stop!" cried Omi, stalling for time. "We know that you're a Xiaolin warrior deep

down inside. Come back to our side!" Raimundo did nothing but eye Omi with a cold look and smirked. "And these words are coming

from the very same doofus that told me that I was on the Haylin side for good?" Omi tried again, but didn't work and also got his butt

kicked by a Rock Creature.

"Jack Bots, ATTACK!" cried Jack, wanting some of the actions too. Chase added his tigers in the fight. The Haylin side was defiantly

outnumbering Kimiko, Clay, and Omi but none of them would give up. "Come off!" shouted Omi. "Give it all you have!" Raimundo

smirked again. "You need some practice on your slang Omi, that's 'Come on, give it all you **got**.' And I will, with pleasure." "Typhoon

boom, WIND!" he shouted and rose into the air.

"I'm gonna enjoy this a lot!" he cried. He knocked Clay off his feet and slammed him into a nearby tree trunk. "Partner that hurts!"

muttered Clay as he got up again. "RAIMUNDO! What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Kimiko. "What I'm doing?" asked Rai

innocently. "I'm gonna get revenge on you guys and it's gonna be sweet!" He turned his head and saw Dojo peeking out from under

Clay's hat. Rai glared and Dojo went diving for cover again. And so the battle raged on. (sry I'm not going to write most of the action

parts cause I suck at it.) But in midst of all the battle commotion, Omi grabbed enough time to shout out, "Tangle Web Comb!" and

strapped Raimundo down onto the ground. Raimundo cursed and groaned as he tried to free himself, unsuccessfully. "Haha!" cried Omi

in a voice of victory. "OMI! YOU STUPID BITCH! FREE ME!!" "No can do." said Clay stepping up besides Omi. "Oh, fuck you

guys." Rai tried to free himself again without much luck. Kimiko flipped and ended up near Omi and Clay. "Rai…" she murmured. It

broke her heart to see him like this, she couldn't bear it. "Judolette Flip, FIRE!" she shouted, but not to Raimundo, to Clay and Omi. The

attack didn't really hurt them, they just got stunned for a moment. Taking action of it, she hurried up to Raimundo with the Tangle Web

Comb and concentrated her mind with it. 'Free Rai' she commanded silently. Slowly, the ropes that held Raimundo was loosened and

soon, he was able to move.

By this time, Omi and Clay had gotten over their shock seeing Kimiko help Rai. "Kimiko," said Clay. "Do you know what you just

did?" Dojo joined in and shouted, "YOU JUST FREED RAI WHEN OMI BOUNDED HIM! WHOSE TEAM ARE YOU ON

ANYWAY?!" "Yes Kimiko," said Rai, smirking. "I want to know that too. If you're a Xiaolin Warrior, then why risk your life to save

me?" Kimiko just blushed and looked down at the ground. "No matter." Raimundo continued. "Rock Creatures, after them!" he

commanded. For he saw Omi, Clay, and Dojo run off into the woods. They realized that since Raimundo was already on the Haylin side,

and Kimiko had joined him that they didn't stand a single chance. So they did the only thing they could, they fled. They didn't get far

when they heard the Rock Creatures' heavy feet pounding after them. "DOJO!" both of them screamed.

Dojo slithered out of Clay's hat and transformed into his giant side and took off into the night sky into safety. The Rock Creatures,

who couldn't fly, gave up and stomped back to the castle. Speaking of the castle, Raimundo had led Kimiko inside, along with Chase

and Jack. Jack's eyes lit up when he saw all the video games and such and ran to play. Chase and Wuya went into her throne room to

talk about matters and such. Rai, on the other hand, was still staring at Kimiko, not believing that she saved him. "Why?" he asked her

again. Kimiko still didn't answer. "Whatever, let's go up to my room." Rai led her up the stairs and into a dark room. He turned the lights

on with some diffuculty trying to find the light switch.

"When are you planning on going back?" asked Rai. "Going back?!" said Kimiko, sitting on his bed. "Rai, I betrayed Omi and Clay

for you! And now you want me to go back?" "Yeah well, it was your choice." replied Rai calmly, going on the bed to sit with her. "Why

though?" he asked again. "Because," said Kimiko softly. "I couldn't bear seeing you like that." She hugged Rai, "What Omi said was part

true. I know that deep inside, you're still good." Rai stood up abrutly. "Well, maybe you don't know me too well, cause I definatly

changed." Kimiko stood up too. "No." she said. "You're still Rai. And that's all I care. I'll do anything for you, and I'll always be near

you, by your side." She closed her eyes slowly and kissed Rai on the lips. Raimundo's eyes widened in shock but he returned the kiss

Kimiko gave him. They broke free after some time and from the look in Kimiko's eyes, Raimundo could tell that she had wanted to that

for some time. "I love you Rai." murmured Kimiko as they kissed again. They stood there, lips in contact, for a while. They broke apart

when they heard noises downstairs. "Better go see what that's about." said Raimundo as he went out the room with Kimiko behind him.

**A.N. sry for the slow update, hope you're not mad at that. see, i'm making this up as i go along and it's pretty hard. also i've **

**been reading ****a lot a fan fics on here for ben 10. and i love it! summer battles the best. it's great! um...let's see what else, **

**uh...final exams are ****coming up so the next chappie may be short and it may take a while. sry if it does.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like the Old Days**

**Chapter 5, What If I Don't Care?**

**A/N : sry for the lateness. since it's summer vacation now, i promise i'll update sooner. finals are over so...more time on **

**the computer for me!**

Downstairs……

Jack was screaming like a baby cause lost at his favorite video game. Just when Raimundo and Kimiko ran downstairs, Wuya

stepped up. "Ah, yes." she said to Kimiko. "You." said Kimiko with a voice of hatred. "There there." soothed Wuya. "That's no way

to treat the ruler of the galaxy." Kimiko was about to cry 'what' when she remembered that she had joined Rai and Wuya on the

Haylin side. "My life needs a rewind button." she moaned. Chase came up. "Well since we came to visit you guys, we might as well

stay for a while." he said while looking at Wuya smirking. "Of course, Chase." Wuya said. "You and Jack can take the 2 guest rooms,

and Kimiko, well, I'm afraid you'll have to sleep with Raimundo since there's no more bedroom available." "Oh, that's perfectly ok."

said Kimiko happily.

"Make yourself comfortable!" said Rai cheerfully. Wuya had given her some clothes to wear, and even if she didn't like the old hag

she had to wear something, so she took them muttering. "Rai…" said Kimiko softly because everyone else was asleep. "What could

Omi and Clay be feeling?" "Hmm….." Rai pondered over that question for a while. "Dunno, not that I care or anything." "NOT

CARE?!" said Kimiko angrily. She was about to raise her voice when she remembered that Wuya didn't like to be disturbed. "Not

care?!" she said again quietly. "Raimundo, of course you care, they're your friends!" "Not anymore." said Rai bitterly. "Just drop the

subject." He continued. "Ok." said Kimiko. "But you can't run away from that forever you know." Raimundo just folded his arms and

turned away to look out the window.

Kimiko stood up and walked next to him. "The moon's bright tonight." remarked Rai. "It's beautiful."" murmured Kimiko her eyes

on Rai though. Rai smiled and dipped his head to kiss Kimiko again. This time, he ran his tongue on her lips, asking permission for him

to enter her. Kimiko opened her mouth and Rai's tongue darted in. After exploring Kimiko's mouth for a few minutes, he broke away,

blushing. Just as Rai was opening his mouth to say something, they heard a sound outside their…uh…Raimundo's bedroom.

Raimundo rushed out the door with Kimiko close behind him. There, they found…

Jack was wandering outside looking for something. When Rai and Kimiko rushed out, he fell and screamed like a girl. "Don't eat

me! Please, just go away!!!" Jack continued to yell and scream, then fell silent. He looked up and saw Rai and Kimiko. "Oh!" he

exclaimed. "I thought I was being attacked by monsters! Hehe…" Kimiko spoke, her voice full of amusement. "What are you doing

here so late?" Jack answered very sheepishly. "I'm lost. I…I…I was looking for the bathroom. I need to go. Bad." Raimundo was

having a hard time trying not to laugh. He failed miserably in the end. Laugh "Jack…" Snort "Jack…" Another Laugh. His voice faded

away as he continued to crack up. Kimiko took pity on him at last. "Jack," she said softly. "Take a look behind you." Jack turned

around and read words on a door. "Men's bathroom." He read. Another door was besides it. "Women's Bathroom." He read again.

Jack blinked. "I need to go now!" he moaned. Rai gave him a little push toward the right direction. Kimiko and Rai watched with a

smile on their face as Jack scrambled to his feet and ran into the bathroom. Literally. He had forgotten to push open the door. Jack

moaned, and hurried into the bathroom. After seeing Jack go in (safely) through the bathroom door, both Kimiko and Rai returned into

their bedroom. There they laid down on the bed, said goodnight to each other and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Chase was taking advantage of Wuya. He had slipped some alcohol into Wuya's drink and watched calmly as she got

drunk. Now, under the safety and privacy in Wuya's bedroom, he laid down into the soft mattress bed, relaxing. Then, he was

startled, as Wuya laid down really close to him. Oh boy, maybe getting Wuya drunk was NOT a good thing to do. But Chase took

one look at her soft black dress made out of silk and gave in. Wuya's eyes were half closed as she kissed Chase, while her hands

roamed his sexy body……

** cliffhanger. !!! hahaha, i'm thinking about ending this story soon. but if you want me to continue, plz review. reviews are **

**what make me going! they give me hope. so, if you want to know the end...r and r plz! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Like the Old Days**

**Chapter 6, Another's Point of View**

**A/N Well, i'm thinking of ending this story pretty quickly, and starting a new one on code lyoko or harry potter, dunno yet. **

**maybe cardcaptors sakura, i love that series too. well, enjoy! i decided not to do a sex or lemon part on chase or wuya **

**cause some of ya seemed kinda grossed out by it the first place. sry, if i didn't upgraded as fast as i meant to, i have **

**writer's block. i still don't know how to end this story, so if you have any idea, review and tell me! thankz!**

Meanwhile, in the Xiaolin temple:

Omi was very frustrated and confused. He did not know why Kimiko had acted the way she did that night of the battle. Oh sure,

Raimundo used to be their friend, and they were a team and all that, but he figured that there was more than that. Something far more

than simple reasoning and concluding. "Did she want more power?" he asked to himself. "Was that why she joined Raimundo and

Wuya's forces? But we surely have far more Shen Gong Wu than them." he mused out loud not knowing that Clay was listening to

every one of his words just standing there.

Clay, on the other hand, was getting very bored, watching Omi pace around and around, it was making him quite dizzy in fact.

"Y'know," he finally said, "you can ask Master Fung if you're having trouble understanding." Omi looked up at Clay blankly, his mind

not on Earth. Now, Clay may not be a know-it-all genius, but he knew the reason behind Kimiko's reactions at least. Duh, the way

she looked at Rai for the past few months, how Rai blushed every time they teamed up together working, it wasn't hard to see that

they were falling for each other. Clay shook his head from these thoughts and looked up to see Omi still looking puzzled at him. Well, it

wasn't hard to see for some people at least.

"That is a wonder idea Clay!" exclaimed Omi as if he was going to do it all along. "As the job of the future Xiaolin Leader, I shall

confront Master Fung. It will be a piece of pie!" He sauntered out the room, not hearing Clay muttering what usually happens to be

Raimundo's line, "Piece of cake you mean partner." Having that in mind, he indeed decided to have some cake.

"Master Fung!" yelled Omi running. "Yes young monk?" asked Fung appearing out of no where. Omi leapt up into the air and

yelped, and crashed onto the ground. "Uh, Master Fung, I did not hear you." Master Fung only nodded amusingly. "I was wondering

about Raimundo and Kimiko sir." Omi went on in a rush. A dark look came into Master Fung's eyes, only for a moment though.

"What about them, young monk?" he asked Omi again. "Well…" stammered Omi. "I admit I do not know fully why Kimiko left us at

her own will. What is there she wants?" he wondered out loud to Master Fung. He looked up to Master Fung, who smiled knowingly

now. "Friendship and teamwork feeds one soul, while love and trust feeds another." He replied before walking off leaving Omi staring

after him with no clue what he had just been told.

Clay was becoming more and more angry by the second. His first choice for snack that day was cake, but not finding any in the

fridge, went on wanting cookies and milk. He had found a carton of milk, but no cookies, so he had decided on ice cream instead.

……but none were to be found. "What kind of shopping do they do around here?" Clay wondered to himself just as Omi came

walking in, his once again blank eyes trying to process what he had learned from Master Fung. "Omi," Clay shook him to get him back

on the planet Earth and into the Xiaolin Temple's kitchen, "where is the ice cream?!" he shouted. "What is this ice cream you speak of

my friend?" Omi said in a distant voice. Clearly the shaking didn't help very much. (A/N: think of Harry Potter's Divination teacher)

"Perhaps you want cream from cows?" Omi had a odd little smile on his face. With that he left the room leaving a bewildered Clay

behind.

Just after Omi left, Dojo came into the room, eating a big chunk of cake in Clay's face. "Where'd you get that?!" asked Clay

astounded. "I searched everywhere and I couldn't even find one bite! Where'd you get all that?" "Oh!" mumbled Dojo. "Hehe……

this is the last piece, I ate the whole cake Master Fung brought last week, and it was delicious! Strawberry shortcake I think." With

that, he popped the last bit into his mouth and swallowed. "Delicious" he said again. Clay looked murderous, and Dojo, just noticing

his mistake, said nervously, "The next scheduled grocery shopping is next next Friday! Master Fung promised to buy a pineapple

flavored one." Clay managed to calm down and said evenly while pointing to the fridge, "Well, in that case, do you have any idea

where the cookies and ice cream have gone?" "Oh!" said Dojo brightly. "The cookies I finished last week, I remember that they were

chocolate chips." He smiled at the memory. "Soft, yet crunchy and sweet, such a yummy flavor." he continued. "As for the ice cream,

well, just before Raimundo left, he and Kimiko ate the last bit. It was a little celebration for winning the shroud of shadows, tiger claws,

and reversing mirror from Wuya and Jack Spicer. You went to sleep early that night, remember?, and they didn't invite Omi 'cause he

was battle training by himself in the garden." With that, he crawled/ran as fast as he could out the room before Clay came out of shock

at Dojo and to his senses and began to chase him around the temple yelling some of his favorite after dinner/dessert names. Some of

them included "Fudge Sunday, oatmeal cookies, chocolate chip ice cream, lemon flavored popsicle," "Ice cream Monday and

milkshake Tuesday. Don't forget pink smoothie Friday." Omi had added after Clay.

**A/N, Hope you liked it! i had fun with Omi's slang, hehe, and the monday part, he was trying to say a hot fudge sunday. **

**hehe, this is suppose to be a joke chapter, ya know, nothing important, ...well, not really important. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Like the Old Days**

**Chapter 7, Never Give Up On Your Friends**

**A/N: To be honest, I've forgotten all about the fic. I was just going to discontinue it, but then I found further motivation. First, during the first few days of summer, I rewatched and finished the entire Xiaolin Showdown series. All 52 episodes, all 3 seasons. I have to say, that show has a great sense of humor, and I was sad to see it end. Then, I got a review from ashlynn01 telling me how much she liked the fic, and how she hoped I would continue it. So instead of marking this as discontinued, I decided to try my best and end this fic. Don't worry, it'll have a happy note. I can't stand angst endings. So I sat down on my computer this afternoon, and typed out the next chapter. Let's welcome back my fic "Like the Old Days"!**

**-  
**

On the dawn of a new day, Master Fung called Omi and Clay into the temple that held the Shen – Gong – Wu's.

"What do you think Master Fung wants?" asked Clay, rubbing one hand over his eyes repeatedly.

Omi was too tired to even provide an answer.

When Master Fung walked into the temple doors he was greeted with the sight of a cowboy sleeping while standing up and a cheese ball like person sleeping on his head. With a groan, Master Fung slammed a stick onto a nearby gong, the noise shattering the peaceful silence.

Finally, when Omi had settled down, Master Fung started his talk.

"Never lose hope." he cautioned them.

"How?" asked Clay. "We're hopelessly outnumbered, and we lost two teammates!"

"Not only teammates," Omi murmured. "They were our friends."

"Not were." corrected Master Fung. "Are. They are your friends, and they will be. Don't give up hope on them either.

"How?" Omi inquired. "They have turned their backs on the forced of good to the Heylin side!"

Master Fung shook his head. "There are a total of four elements, and there always will be. Just because Kimiko and Raimundo are separated from us now doesn't mean they're not Xiaolin warriors anymore. They still have their elemental powers within them, and it marks them as a Xiaolin warrior forever."

Omi nodded, trying to absorb the deep meaning he'd just received. Clay said nothing.

In the meantime, Dojo just slithered into the room. "You know, I still say he comes up with these inner meanings on the spot to make people feel better. I bet you could make a living like that!"

Clay slowly began to nod his head. "So you're saying it's like that time Rai went all Mala Mala Jong on us. Even though he was processed by Wuya, his inner spirit was still with us. You know, I reckon you're right!"

Omi sighed. "But how are we to get Kimiko and Raimundo to know this themselves? We can't just walk into Wuya's evil lair and demand to talk to them."

"This is up to you now young monks." said Master Fung. "I have given you the advice you seek, now you must carry out to save the world."

He looked off at the rising sun over the fluffy white clouds. "But know this young monks," he droned. "With each new sunrise, comes a new beginning. Make good use of it."

That same afternoon Omi and Clay flew on Dojo's back to pay a visit to the evil boy genius. Using the Serpent's Tail, they flew straight threw the walls of Jack's basement and his evil lair.

Said evil boy genius didn't notice a thing. He was too busy bopping his head to his music and fixing a half burnt Jack-Bot. So it was perfectly excusable that he jumped about a feet into the air when Omi called out "JACK SPICER!"

"What do you want?" Jack half yelled and whimpered. He then noticed Clay as backup. Not wanting to suffer another defeat, this time in his own house, he cried "Not a single step further! I'll scream!"

Omi raised an eyebrow. "How is that suppose to help? Are you planning on screaming us to death?"

Clay chuckled in amusement and Jack scowled. "Stop joking around!" He yelled into his watch. "Jack bots, attack!"

After failing to hear the propellers of his robots, he looked around and remembered that they were still in the "fixing" stage, after a particularly difficult Shen – Gong – Wu match. That's what he got for spending his allowance on the cheaper metals.

"If you want to defeat me, do it fast." Jack mumbled. "I gotta go to my doctor's check up appointment at 6 and Mom hates me being late."

Omi and Clay glanced at each other once more.

"Um, partner, we don't wanna fight you." stated Clay.

"What? You don't?" Jack questioned. "Then why are you here? To insult me?"

"Actually," Omi said slowly. "What?" Jack said, not able to stand the suspense.

"We heard news from Wuya."

"And?" Jack questioned. "Is she regretting not having me join her team? Is she getting annoyed at Raimundo and want me back?"

Omi shook his head. "Sorry. Actually, I used the Changing Chopsticks in her lair. We wanted to convince Kimiko and Rai back to our side. Instead, we heard her telling her evil plans to herself. She's quite arrogant."

Jack snorted. "Gee, really? When have you noticed?"

"Anyway," Omi continued. "She wants to rule the world by herself, which she can't do when you and Chase stand in the way. So, she's trying to defeat you all. We heard her trying to reborn Mala Mala Jong, and we were afraid that she might even try to summon Hannibal Bean from the Ying Yang world again."

"You have the Heart of Jong and the Third Arm Sash." Clay said, picking up the conversation. "And Chase has both the Ying and the Yang yo-yo. We kinda hoped that you guys would keep a close eye on those particular Wu's."

Jack nodded slowly. "Alright…it'll give me an excuse to visit Chase." His eyes began to zone out when he started to fantasize about his favorite all time hero.

Omi began to back away slowly. "Right…you go do that. But remember to tell Chase of Wuya's planned trickery."

Jack nodded. "Will do. Now, if you'll excuse me, the evil boy genius needs to go back to fixing my robots before my doctor's appointment."

Just then, a woman's voice floated down into the basement. "JACKY! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Jack groaned. Clay snickered. "Jacky?" he questioned.

"Just hurry up and go." Jack waved them away. "She can't catch you guys down here."

"SERPENT'S TAIL!" Clay cried, and pulled Omi with him. Within a few seconds, they were back outside on the Spicer's mansion ground, and Dojo flew them swiftly back toward home.

"Do you feel bad that we lied to Jack Spicer?" Omi asked Clay on their way back to the Xiaolin temple.

"Well technically little fella," Clay responded. "We didn't LIE to Jack. We just bended the truth a little. Besides, with Wuya being Wuya and evil, she's bound to try and destroy her competition sometime soon. We're just giving Jack and Chase a heads up, while benefiting ourselves."

Omi sighed. "You're right. It's just…" his voice trailed off.

Back at the Xiaolin temple, Dojo returned to his normal size. "You know, with two members short, it's sure getting lighter on my back." he commented.

Clay sighed and looked into the now setting sun. "And hopefully Dojo, it'll be soon back with the full weight on your back again."

"Ugh," Dojo groaned. "Can't wait."

**A/N: And there you have it. Chapter 7. :) Just a random note, Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale was playing in the background when I was writing this. *laughs***

**So review and comment, press the alert or favorite button. They do work, and I do recieve and respond to each of your messages personally. Sometimes, they really make a difference. ^^ Can't wait to hear your thoughts, or any ideas/predictions that might come true in the future! **


End file.
